1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive ramp apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular ramp apparatus wherein the same utilizes a friction web mounted upon a roll and extending below the ramp surface for providing a grasping web for a vehicle ascending the inclined portion of the ramp structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various vehicular ramps of various types have been utilized in the prior art to permit mounting of a vehicle thereon. The web of the instant invention provides a grasping surface to orient the associated ramp relative to the vehicle.
Examples of prior art organizations to provide vehicular ramp structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,403 to Miller wherein the ramp member includes a concave upper portion for accommodating a vehicular wheel therewithin subsequent to ascent of a vehicle over the inclined portion of the ramp organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,870 to Murakami sets forth a ramp structure utilizing a chain matrix mounted overlying the ramp organization to provide a grasping surface for a vehicle prior to ascent of the ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,298 to Van Iperen provides for vehicle ramps providing concave recesses utilizing a frictional surface laminated to the ramp structure for enhanced engagement of the vehicle tire and the ramp in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,501 to Baer provides a ramp structure utilizing a plurality of planar support surfaces for various selective positioning of the vehicle relative to the ramp organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,300 to Lundman sets forth a vehicle ramp of conventional construction utilizing a planar ramp portion, with spaced parallel ribs for providing traction of a vehicle climbing the ramp member. The patent addresses the problem of ramps sliding when being mounted.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular ramp apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.